narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Encounter 2: Team Ame vs. Team Yaki
<-Chūnin Exams Main The insertion has left you all rattled and disoriented. Wherever you are, you've kicked up alot of dust and debris. The interior of your pod is masked in near-total darkness, and only a very faint light is peeking through the entryways. 'Pre-Combat Actions and Roleplaying' 'Team Ame' "Ow, damn it!" Yumiko cursed into the air, rubbing the now sore spot on her head. The landing hadn't been a smooth one; Yumiko could definitely confirm that. The darkness of the rather comfy container she was in limited her vision to point that the only way she could see was by using shone through the entry of the pod. She put her feet up to the light and kicked repeatedly at the door until it was ripped clean off of its hinges. An eerie and chilling wind blew against her face and made her shiver just a bit. Taking her first step, she could feel herself sink slightly as she stepped into soft, wet earth. She grabbed her bag of supplies she packed before she and her team set out for these exams. Her bag consisted of scrolls that carried extra clothes, blankets, weapons, and food for at least two days. She also carried a few traps and snares. Who knows what kind of creatures roam this area. "Oi, Masamune! Ganshō! Coast is clear." She called out. As Yumiko turns back towards the outside and her eyes begin to adjust to the darkness, she begins to see the outline of a vast city resting in a deep valley. Hundreds of towers arch up into the gloom, but most end in jagged tips, as though their construction was incomplete. Only a handful, a large central tower, and four secondary towers around it, actually reach the ceiling. The central tower is arrayed with artificial electric spotlights whose beams dart back and forth across the central valley beneath it. Millions of rusted pipes poke of the the ceiling at irregular angles. Many have water pouring from them in streams, and every so often a beam of sunlight pierces the canopy of darkness and.. clouds? Oddly, it seems that thick mist has accumulated near the roof of the cavity. Occasionally, a bolt of electricity seems to spark from the clouds, striking a tower. The intermittent flashes reveal a tightly-packed maze of buildings and alleys that weave and twist between the various towers. Based on the number of residences, this city would have been occupied by millions. As the valley dips down towards the center, it's clear that the runoff has created substantial flooding in the center of the valley. A deep looking lake rests at the bottom of the central tower. As she gazes at her surroundings and considers her course of action, she hears a bell tolling nearby. It seems her team is not alone anymore. 'Team Yaki' Sasayoki felt herself weary in the small sphere that she had been placed in. And for good reason - it was a death trap. And she learned that bit too late, having refused to take her respective seat. The weary feeling of being trapped in the metallic sphere, and shot out and respectively aimed into a helldrop. She felt her body spiraling inside the small orb, gritting her teeth and hissing in pain. Clang, clang, clang! the hum drum of her body being flung to and fro in the orb, even landing upon her comrades once or twice. Bits and pieces of her icy flesh shattered off and littered the bullet transport insides. The snow girl winced, clenching her eyes shut as it finally lulled to a stop, resting her jaw on the circular floor, she slowly opened her eyes. "Regret..." speaking a singular word to get her emotions across, she suspected that the room was a deathtrap, her paranoia had got her a beating. Looking down to her shattered fingers and banged up knees, grasping a small bottle of water from her pouch, and beginning to pour it onto the areas of body that had been damaged, watching as the moisture slowly froze over the injuries, acting as it's own living organism, regenerating the bruises she had just been delivered. Stepping up from her position, she placed her hand on the door of the transport, and opened it, letting it fall to the ground, clamoring out of the pod, and drawing her hands together, eyeing the surroundings to evaluate whether they were safe or not. Chakra circulated in her palms, and she formed an icicle in the shape of a small bo staff, utilizing the aspects of her Luminescent ice to give her some light, but not yet willing to illuminate anything other then their immediate surroundings. Whispering back to her team mates, "Come out." As Sasayoki's eyes begin to adjust to the darkness, she begins to see the outline of a vast city resting in a deep valley. Hundreds of towers arch up into the gloom, but most end in jagged tips, as though their construction was incomplete. Only a handful, a large central tower, and four secondary towers around it, actually reach the ceiling. The central tower is arrayed with artificial electric spotlights whose beams dart back and forth across the central valley beneath it. Millions of rusted pipes poke of the the ceiling at irregular angles. Many have water pouring from them in streams, and every so often a beam of sunlight pierces the canopy of darkness and.. clouds? Oddly, it seems that thick mist has accumulated near the roof of the cavity. Occasionally, a bolt of electricity seems to spark from the clouds, striking a tower. The intermittent flashes reveal a tightly-packed maze of buildings and alleys that weave and twist between the various towers. Based on the number of residences, this city would have been occupied by millions. As the valley dips down towards the center, it's clear that the runoff has created substantial flooding in the center of the valley. A deep looking lake rests at the bottom of the central tower. The darkness stood still, stiff if to say the least. He wasn't to great at seeing as it was, but this hadn't helped one bit. He shriveled himself from the seat, that he clanged wretchedly to. He stood to his feet, limping in the process. Why had his village head send him to his downfall. He reached into his tool pouch, slowly, and pulled nothing out. "Really...I left it? What a drag.." This wasn't Kenji's scene. Actually nothing was, especially not becoming a shinobi. He found everything a drag, and nothing a "show". These things he inherited from his predecessors, and grandfather, it was, and we'll be blunt, lazy. "First having the get go to become a chūnin. Then they stick us in Ame. I hate this place. I should return to that seat. I mean, when will I ever get another chance to sit down." A suddenly light lit, and as the voice spoke, his head fell into his hands, catching it. "Right, and Sasa, would be the first to speak. He comments to her talking. "You know Sasa, I like the shadows more." "Are you sure you will be okay Chosho?" Dan asked. "We can always wait until the next exams. This way I can be there instead of at this stupid meeting." Before sending her off to Amegakure, Dan made sure she spent his first day at the summit with him. He needed her. More than she could understand. Alongside Konmei and his spiritual relatives, Chosho had grown into a piece of him. Being separated for so long, well...it broke his heart. But deep inside he knew. Dan knew his little bird had to fly. "No my lord," She demanded. "I'll be alright. With those two, all the other villages will have no choice but to recognize Yaki Yaki as the worlds greatest village." Chosho's perfect smile brought Dan tears. Before her goodbye, her older brother hugged her. One like never before. Konmei followed, alongside Fusehime and even Tsuyunoinochi. A spirit she rarely saw. It seemed to last for ages. Until Dan summoned a large dog. "Make sure you both eat okay? And brush your teeth after every meal, and wash behind your ears. OH! I packed some lunches for you both. As well as a few books for Fusehime-chan to read." Chosho mounted upon Dan's massive hound. A dog that could reach Amegakure in a days time. She looked back once more. 'Don't worry my lords. I can't die. If I die, I won't be able to take care of you two like you two have taken care of me. And if I fail, I won't be able to continue your dreams.' She thought. Offering one last smile as a Genin. "Next time you see me, I will be one step closer to you brother!" His hound took off at her command. Hearing brother brought tears to his eyes. "Chosho..." He whispered. "You were always right next to me. Now you are only going to surpass me. And I promise, It shall be me who stands with you." Chosho finally opened her eyes. Slowly adjusting to Amegakure's unique architecture. A natural adventure, She'd fallen off hundreds of cliffs alongside Dan and Konmei. Hell, they hopped off Yakigakure's infamous guardian wall, one that shaded half their village. So this drop was nothing more than a thrill ride. She smiled insanely once it ended, kicking open her door. "Again! Again!" She called out to Sasayoki. Chosho's body remained undamaged from her heavenly gift. One sought after by enemies of Yakigakure. "Kenji-san, you should really lighten up. We represent Yaki Yaki! If we succeed Lord Inuzuka promised to have a hundred chefs prepare a meal like none other! But we won't succeed if you continue being so depressing." Chosho wrapped her arm around Kenji, bringing him closer to Sasayoki. "What's the plan captain?" Dan and Yami both adopted their own representations. So like Yami, Chosho expected Sasayoki to know best. The snowgirl looked to her comrades, and to the towering structures that lay before them, "We should investigate the tower, get our bearings. The faster we secure a foothold at a central location, the better it will be for us when teams head our way." she spoke as quietly as she could, searching the area. She had been trained to be a tactician, a deadly weapon that was refined, sharp to even look upon. Shuffling her sleeves up. Holding her staff high, she hoped to descend as quickly as possible down to the buildings. "Secure that location, the central tower, we have to ensure that nothing else or anyone else is there before we set out traps." Chosho and Kenji could fight more directly, but for the likes of their team, they worked best when they avoided direct battle. To subvert their opponents, "Ready?" Chosho looked over in the darkness to where Sasayoki indicated. Her eyes squinted. From her launch pod to now, she'd been in an environment where her sight had been greatly hindered. As is, it appeared as a blurry tower. Until a couple seconds. Soon, Chosho's eyes glowed a deeper red. Indicating her infamous change. Chosho could never explain such an anomaly. In a situation, she simply adapted. And never consciously. Rarely noticed. Now she saw much clearer. Enough to make out her surroundings normally. Chosho looked down before speaking back. "We're surrounded by water Sasayoki-chan. These buildings look big enough to hide us if we jump from rooftop to rooftop." Her scrawny hands grabbed Kenji, as she approached Sasayoki. "Im not letting you go Kenji-san, Don't want you falling off." Without his consent, she grabbed hold of him. His weight nothing upon her enhanced physique. Chosho held him from her back. "Let's go Sasayokichan!" Her legs worked like machines. In a big puffed, she hopped from one building onto the next. Using chakra to increase her hold. She appeared as a monkey of sorts, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. Making sure to stay close to Sasayoki. Chosho's eyes worked, assuring no one stood before her. As she watches the shadows, she sees a humanoid figure dart down an alley and into one of the numerous buildings. Shortly afterward, a bell begins to toll from a small tower atop the building. Although the bell is rusted, it resounds clearly, the noise echoing off of the surrounding architecture. As it does, strange shadowy figures begin peeling away from the nooks and crannies of the alleyways and rooftops. Unlike the silhouette of the one Chosho witnessed before, these forms appear to be crawling... directly towards her team's position. Kenji is grabbed by Chosho, he sighs again. She began to move swiftly between the buildings, jumping from one to another. While it was effective, Kenji hated it. "Now, I'm on the knuckle head's back." Kenji proclaims, all ready angered of being there, and now moving in general. He could swear being at home, playing Shogi was better. However, this side fly wasn't home, and he had no motivation to think different. He just wanted that seat...from earlier. As the three continued their way, Kenji's nose wiggled around, and he began to pick up new scents. They were nearly soul-less, but were surely there. "Chosho, stop." He exclaims to his partner. Chosho noticed humanoids darting across their targeted landing spot. Although not clear enough, she could make out shadowy figures scattering about like ants on a piece of bread. And she figured that bell meant dinner. "Sasayokichan," She started. Her voice remaining strong. Chosho felt Dan's strength circulating her body. "There are some uglies on that building." What I wouldn't do for Lord Inuzuka's nose right now. Sasayoki caught site of all the minature shadows that skirted about the dimly lit rooftops and alleyways, the rooftops had been watched, there was no way of telling. "City of Death wasn't far off..." taking a deep breathe, she inhaled and performed her handseal, then stamping her feet, surging the coiled energy onto the rooftop, watching as it began to freeze over in a rapid frost, thick and powerful, it layered the entire top of the building's top. Finishing with a whisper from her lips, "Ice Release: Sweeping Nova". Looking to Chosho, she drew her senbon from her pouch, and nodded towards the looming shadows that were on their way, "We eliminate the immediate threat, then proceed. Initiate Plan Killzone." for Sasayoki, she could see the perfect circular vectors play out in her hand, three zones of the rooftop. The immediate, where she stood at the center, one around fifteen feet wide, and one at the edge. Killzone was to eliminate all threats that drew closest. "Break these things for Yaki..." whisping the words under her lips, ready to target the first threat that touched down onto their field of control. Kenji sat on Chosho's back it was comfortable. Much like the seat he was in, when he in that pod. His point of view changed, and his eyes dilated. Sasayoki, made few movements, literally a few breaths to say the least, and a simple quote. With just those things, the field change into her liking. Ice. The chills of course lingered from the Ice, and Kenji had to hug himself. "Great, and now it's cold." He states, rubbing along his arm. Sasayoki pulled her senbon out, and Kenji was aware of what was next. And one thing was for certain. Those beast, or whatever; were done for. Her bubbly aura rapidly expanded. Chosho loved doing things with her siblings. Swimming, climbing, training, fighting, killing, eating ice cream-all of it pleasant memories. But she enjoyed one thing more than anything else. Something Dan and Konmei had trouble performing. Upon seeing Sasayoki's iced roof, Chosho used a hand to throw two Kunai into her ice. Its thickness caused them to lightly pierce before falling over, flat. "There!" Chosho's feet landed gently upon her fallen kunai. They slided with her and Kenji atop. Circulate my chakra and make it grab the blades. Chosho concentrated. Not long after, her feet each attached to a kunai. Forming makeshift Ice Skates. She glided across Sasayoki's ice elegantly. Performing spinning tricks and complex maneuvers. Her voice seemingly enjoyed it. Chosho jumping and spinning past potential enemies. "If you complain again Kenji-san I will feed you to our new friends." She joked....hopefully. "Use that mouth for something useful and defend me!" Kenji frowned, holding tightly onto Chosho. "Great, and now she has threatened to feed me to the enemy. What a drag....." He states kneading chakra into his stomach area, flowing it all into his mouth. He weaved hand seals, and bring them up to his mouth. Now that his hands let go, he wrapped his feet tightly around Chosho's waist. "Lightninf Style: Emotion Wave." He states, shooting out a stream of conductive electricity towards his opponents. The electricity flowed from his mouth, as a jet, meaning it maintained great speed. "Now, to only hope she was kidding." Kenji thought, hoping good and damn well she was. The shapes begin to draw closer, and as they do you hear the pounding of hundreds of legs upon the paved roads. As the hairy forms shift into view, it is revealed that the creatures are not even remotely human. The arachnids charge forward en mass, and their gnashing, gnawing mandibles are sawing in anticipation of their next meal. Astonishingly, they seem to be clocking a speed of approximately forty-five miles per hour, and many are leaping as many as twenty feet or more in a single bound as they traverse the roofs to the team Yaki's position. As they finally crest the building and begin to cross it, a handful slip and trip over in an uncoordinated fashion. At least a half dozen, however, immediately pounce at the three genin and attempt to bite into their soft flesh. All the while, the bell's tolling echoes across the city block, drawing in more and more of these subterranean man-sized solifugae.